Cedric And Yara Get Drunk At The Prom
Cedric And Yara Get Drunk At The Prom is the second episode of my "Cedric Gets Grounded" series. This is my longest 'Cedric' episode to date. You all know last episode when Cedric accepts Yara's invitation to the Prom, haven't you? Good. Transcript (Cedric is in the Common Room with his new friend Yara, and his old friend Easton. The Common Room is a place where students can have some fun and spend time with each other) YARA: Hey Cedric, how's it going. CEDRIC: It's going well, since I got ungrounded this morning. (sad) But I still feel a little nervous. I may be afraid to tell you why. YARA: That's OK. You needn't be afraid to tell me that. You can tell me anything you want. CEDRIC: Thanks. YARA: I knew I can count on you. CEDRIC: So, the Prom will be in two weeks and you invited me to come. Hey Easton, are you coming, too? EASTON: Yes, and I shall be dancing with my girlfriend Lorena at the Prom. CEDRIC: And I'm going to dance with Yara. I hope she and I will be crowned King and Queen of the Prom. (then they hear sinister laughter, along with a prissy giggling) CEDRIC, YARA and EASTON: (gasp, sarcastically) Oh no, not them! (Keith and Angel show up) KEITH: Hey guess what losers? EASTON: What is it? ANGEL: Keith and I are sure to be crowned King and Queen of the Prom. (then directly at YARA and CEDRIC) Not you two losers! CEDRIC: Hey knock it off, you two! We'll be crowned King and Queen, and we've got the style to prove it— you'll see! KEITH: We'll see about that, then. Meet us in two weeks, 5:30 pm, at the school cafeteria. Don't be late now. (at home, a few days later, on the phone with YARA) CEDRIC: Man, that Keith wants to upstage me! We'll never be King and Queen! YARA: Yes, but what shall we do about it? CEDRIC: Perhaps Easton knows what to do. We'll go to his house. YARA: Good idea, Cedric. We'll go to Easton's. CEDRIC: OK. I'll see you there. Good-bye. (hangs up, then walks to Easton's house to meet YARA. They are at the front door.) CEDRIC: Should we answer the door, to see if someone's home? (ding-dong) EASTON'S DAD: Hullo? YARA: Good Afternoon, Mr Rutherford, we're here to see your son. EASTON'S DAD: Sure... (calls out to Easton) Easton! Come downstairs, please! Your friends would like to see you! EASTON: Coming, Father. (walks down stairs) Hello, what brings you two here? CEDRIC: Easton, we need your help. Keith and Angel are going to be crowned King and Queen of the Prom; but, the trouble is, we don't know what to do. EASTON: (ponders) Hmm. Tell you what guys, I have an idea. (and he whispers the idea to them) CEDRIC: Why yes, that could work. EASTON: OK, here's the deal. You two will put on your smartest outfits and get smartened up for the prom. Then, my father will come; he's your designated driver. He will pick you up about 15-30 minutes before the time you're meeting Keith and his girlfriend. Then he'll drop you off at the school's front entrance, and you two are to walk to the cafeteria and you'll meet these two troublemakers. You will both go to the gymnasium, where the prom takes place. And once you two show Keith and Angel your good looks, you two will certainly become King and Queen of the Prom. Deal? CEDRIC and YARA: (in chorus) Deal. (Cut to EASTON, CEDRIC and YARA in their smart clothes, waiting for the designated driver who greets them with a friendly 'honk honk') EASTON: This must be our designated driver. (both get in) CEDRIC: (gasps in awe) Mr Rutherford, you're the designated driver? EASTON'S DAD: (chuckles) Too right! I'm taking you three to the prom. YARA: How much longer 'till we're there? EASTON'S DAD: Err— we're here already! EASTON: Thank you Dad for a short but splendid ride. EASTON'S DAD: No worries! I'll see you all later! E, C and Y: Bye, Dad! See ya Mr Rutherford! Ta-ta! CEDRIC: (eagerly) Great, let's go! (the three teenagers walk to the cafeteria and meet up with Keith and Angel) KEITH: Not bad, you three. You're right on time. YARA: (to Keith and Angel) Are you sure your outfits are appropriate for the prom? They look too... gangsta-style. KEITH: (scoffs) Of course they're "appropriate"! We look better than you losers! Come on Angel, my dear, let's go! (angel giggles, leaving Cedric seething with rage) CEDRIC: This is preposterous! We look much better than them already! EASTON: Take no notice of them. You two go to the gymnasium; I'll stay here and brief you through the radio, especially when something goes wrong. YARA: Cedric has a walkie-talkie in his pocket. EASTON: So do I. Best of luck to the two of you. CEDRIC: Thanks for that. We needed all the help we can get. (Easton smiles warmly. His plan is working. CEDRIC and YARA arrive at the Gymnasium) EASTON: (through radio) Red Devil to Hot Rod, Red Devil to Hot Rod, do you read me? Over. CEDRIC: Loud and clear, Red Devil. We are at the Gymnasium, over. YARA: (obtains Cedric's walkie-talkie) Copy that, Red Devil. Over. (gives it back to Cedric) EASTON: (through radio) O.K. mate. Now find Keith and Angel. They are hanging out at the other end of the room. Over. (hangs up) CEDRIC: Now let's find these badniks. (they find Keith and Angel kissing each other) YARA: (voice only) Hey, you! (Keith and Angel stop and turn) YARA: Yes, you. We're here to tell you something. PRINCIPAL PAUL: Which I am going to tell you right now. CEDRIC and YARA: Sir! You're here, too? PRINCIPAL PAUL: Yes indeed. I was only coming to tell you who the Prom King and Queen will be. KEITH and ANGEL: It better be us. PRINCIPAL PAUL: Silence! Anyway, this semester, as this year's Prom King and Queen, I hereby crown... (drum roll, Keith and Angel gasp) PRINCIPAL: Cedric Miller and Yara Schmidt! (Keith and Angel gasp, Easton briefs through radio) EASTON: Red Devil to Hod Rod, Crimson Lake and I are now having our dance in the Gymnasium together. What's your status? Over. CEDRIC: Hot Rod to Red Devil, we are also at the Gymnasium. And Yara and I got crowned Queen and King of the Prom. Over. KEITH: (nervous, sweating. Angel stares at him crossly) But Angel, I-I-I can explain... (Angel slaps her boyfriend soundly across the cheek) ANGEL: Damn you Keith, you promised our time at the Prom would go smoothly as planned. Now look at what you've done! Is there any need to explain yourself, eh!? KEITH: (Angel leaves him, Keith is sad) No Angel, please, come back! I Love You!! (angry) Grrr... you won this round Cedric. I'll sabotage him and his little girlfriend too. (scheming) I know, I'll put hard cider in the royal punch bowl. And I like to see them get drunk. Ha ha ha! That'll show 'em! (Keith pours hard alcoholic cider in the punch bowl) CEDRIC: Easy does it, baby... YARA: Hey Cedric. CEDRIC: Yes? YARA: We're a little thirsty. Let's go the punch bowl. CEDRIC: Sure. We could use a drink. (KEITH watches as CEDRIC and YARA get glasses and drink the tainted punch) YARA: Cedric... this punch tastes funny. CEDRIC: It tastes a bit like hard cider, but at least it's still punch. KEITH: Hehehe... suckers! (a little later) PRINCIPAL PAUL: And now, the Los Angeles High School is proud to present our King and Queen of the Prom - Cedric Miller and Yara Schmidt! (applause, CEDRIC and YARA are both drunk. YARA giddily holds her glass of "punch" while CEDRIC hiccoughs) PRINCIPAL PAUL: The prom shall commence officially. Don't let's find our King and Queen doing something with our donkey. (CEDRIC and YARA go on the donkey's saddle flawlessly, riding backwards, and pin a tail on the donkey's... tail?) YARA: I'm the king of the world. WOO-HOO! (Donkey hee-haws loudly, for he is startled and hurt) CEDRIC: You... (hic) you're the... the...(hic) queen... AAAAAARRRGH! YARA: Wheeeeee! (Students flee in terror as the donkey runs on the loose.) PRINCIPAL PAUL: Oh dear... (Wilhelm scream can be heard) PRINCIPAL PAUL: (on loudspeaker) Attention, Students! Attention! Our Donkey is on the loose carrying with them our Prom King and Queen! Please leave the area immediately and remember take all your belongings once the threat is gone! What's that clomping noise? OH NO! THE DONKEY IS-AAAAH! (Eventually CEDRIC and YARA, and the donkey crash through the wall. The donkey is knocked unconscious while CEDRIC and YARA are knocked off but they aren't badly hurt. Principal Paul has his arms on his hips. He is stern.) (back at Cedric's house) DIESEL: O O O O O O O O O O O OH! Cedric, what were you thinking? Why would you and Yara cause all this trouble at the Prom? CEDRIC: (thinking) Maybe the Prom didn't go as planned after all. (slurred speech, weeping) P-Please Dom and Mad, ah... (hic) I-I-I'm sorry! KATE: You should be. The school has to pay $1000 for the damages you've done, and as a result Yara is forced to do community service and earn the money needed. What's more, you have three days of detention and... prepare yourself. DIESEL: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a WHOLE week! Go upstairs and think about what you've done, young man! (CEDRIC tries to keep his balance as he walks straight to his room, but falls before he could reach the stairs.) DIESEL: Darn it! Come on, let me carry you to your room. CEDRIC: (slurred) L-Let me (hic) go! Lemme goooo... I can' (hic) take I'annymoooorrrre... DIESEL: Shut Up And Stop Singing! You know I hate that movie... what's it called? Frozen? (at Cedric's room) DIESEL: Go to sleep! (Cedric is already asleep, having passed out) DIESEL: Oh well! He's passed out and has a hangover anyway. (walks out of the room) (That's All Folks! See you in Episode 3, when Cedric is no longer drunk and hung over!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes